


Parenting

by profl



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Cassie - Freeform, F/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profl/pseuds/profl
Summary: Inspired bythisprompt:As a parent I find that my job is to keep my toddler from killing herself repeatedly throughout the day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher begin parenting sort of... experimentally

Motherhood had entrusted Elena Fisher with the uncanny ability to sense when her infant daughter was in trouble - though this could usually be paraphrased as an ability to sense when Nathan Drake was _causing_ trouble. 

On this particular occasion, Elena’s eyes had darted open and she had sat up from her groove on the couch just in time to see Cassie tumble off the side. With a shriek she lunged to grab her, but upon leaning forward found Nate lying on the floor holding his giggling daughter with outstretched arms. He looked up at both of his girls with a doting grin.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you. Cassie and I are on a mountain expedition.” 

“Does this expedition have to involve jumping off cliff faces?” Elena asked, watching warily as Cassie made her way back up onto the couch, Nate’s hand protectively hovering underneath her. She arrived triumphantly on the cushions.

“Daddy told me when you went to Sham-bha-la,” she said, her little brow furrowing as she sounded out the syllables of the foreign word. Nate had obviously been showing her his journals that morning. Cassie had taken to world geography like some children took to learning presidents or the periodic table. 

Apparently finished with the expedition and Nate’s assistance, Cassie busied herself with ‘treasure hunting’ between the couch cushions. Elena's husband sat up with the expression of a rejected puppy.

“Hey, we hadn’t even found the Cintamani Stone yet…” 

“Are you sure telling our daughter about the Cintamani Stone is a good idea, Nate? You know what we agreed - no death-defying stories until she is old enough to truly understand them.” 

“But she loves my adventure stories!” Nate protested, “She’s a real explorer at heart.” Elena smiled and put her hands on his face.

“She’s three years old, she loves any story you tell her,” She pinched his cheek and he ducked away with a grin, “Just don’t tell her any of the illegal ones.” 

Before the conversation could continue, Cassie stumbled across the couch and placed her hands on Elena’s legs; a strange stickiness could now be identified as the remnants of lunchtime jam sandwiches. Whether it was sand, dirt, or food, her young daughter could not seem to stay clean, but then again, neither could her husband.

“Can I get a shell for grampa Sully an’ uncle Sam?” She asked. Before Elena could reply, Nate swooped down and pulled Cassie into the air, tickling her tummy.

“Mummy was having a rest, kiddo, but later on we’ll all go down and you can pick a whole bucket-full. Right now I’ve got the best story for you - and it all started when Uncle Sam busted me out of the orphanage one night…” 

Elena couldn’t help the small smile that fell on her face as she watched her husband wildly gesticulate with one hand and hold a bouncing Cassie with the other. Nate seemed to have a different interpretation than she did on the legality of his actions, but she knew in her heart that he would be a good influence on the daughter he was so enchanted with. And like every problem parenthood had brought them, they would work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk (or cry) with me [here!](http://p-rofl.tumblr.com)


End file.
